


Bad Day

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, noncon, noncon cw, tentacled!Deucalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've caught me on a bad day, I'm afraid," Deucalion said. "It is the day of the full moon, after all. I'm sure you can feel it, Scott. The rush of adrenaline, the way your heart rate increases as you fight to keep the killer inside." He pushed Scott against the wall of the elevator, fingers jamming the emergency break. "I was cursed, after I learned my true potential as a one-man pack, by a druid. Terrible, inconvenient thing, really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



"I was unaware your skills at hiding had gotten so sharp, Scott," Deucalion said. A tentacle waved, snaking towards Scott. Deucalion tilted his head as Scott moved away with a sharp inhale. "But not good enough to fool me."

Deucalion moved another tentacle and caught Scott's arm, and then another snagged Scott's other arm and dragged him close. Scott tugged his arms and Deucalion pulled Scott closer, two tentacles locking Scott against him.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, voice slightly high pitched. Deucalion smiled, pinning Scott's hands to his side.

"You've caught me on a bad day, I'm afraid," Deucalion said. "It is the day of the full moon, after all. I'm sure you can feel it, Scott. The rush of adrenaline, the way your heart rate increases as you fight to keep the killer inside." He pushed Scott against the wall of the elevator, fingers jamming the emergency break. "I was cursed, after I learned my true potential as a one-man pack, by a druid. Terrible, inconvenient thing, really."

A tentacle traced Scott's expression, lingering over the clenched jaw and the way Scott turned his face away. "Gives me a lot of trouble. It's especially nice of you to be around to help me. You're quite considerate, aren't you."

"I didn't come to help you," Scott protested. "I came here to stop you from hurting anyone," and he struggled while he tried to free himself.

"Admirable," Deucalion said, "but foolish." Four tentacles free, and Deucalion set two to snaking under Scott's shirt. Scott's protest got physical, claws sinking into the tentacles around his hand. Deucalion hissed and pulled Scott forward before slamming him back into the metal of the elevator.

"Unwise," Deucalion told Scott, the tentacles changing direction to tug down Scott's down around his ankles. The other tentacles take off Scott's shirt, and Deucalion pressed a kiss to Scott's lips, swallowing the protests. The tentacles that took off Scott's pants wrap around Scott's ankles, moving up Scott's legs and forcing them apart. Deucalion pulled back, freeing Scott's mouth as one tentacle wrapped around the base of Scott's cock and the other traced Scott's entrance.

"Stop, Deucalion." Scott's voice held an iron edge, an edge Deucalion recognized from Talia Hale, from Kali, from Ennis, and even from Ethan when the situation called for it. But Deucalion kissed Scott's cheek, Scott's nose, and smiled. "Stop," Scott demanded, biting Deucalion's lip.

"I can't," Deucalion said, nibbling at Scott's jaw as the tentacle began to push into Scott, opening Scott. Scott cried out, jerking forward into three more tentacles. "There's too much going for this now, and they seem to have a mind of their own, Scott, and besides, you love this, don't you?"

"No," Scott snarled but his hips bucked forward as Deucalion's tentacle penetrated further. "Stop, Deucalion, please," Scott pleaded as Deucalion pressed kisses all over Scott's face.

"No, but you begging is beautiful," Deucalion said. His tentacle shoved into Scott, deep and Scott yelled, jerking away. Deucalion kissed him again as the tentacle shifted in Scott, finding Scott's prostate. Scott began to cry and Deucalion kissed the tears away, listening to the babble leaving Scott's lips as the tentacle around Scott's cock tightens, preventing release.

”Please, fuck, Deucalion, stop, please, please, please," Scott stammered. He repeated the world please until it was distorted, Deucalion kissing along Scott's neck, shoulders, jawline. Each movement Scott was making, each choked sound and stifled groan, had Deucalion growing harder and harder. "Please, please, no more, it hurts, it's too much," Scott said, tears running down his face. Deucalion kissed Scott's cheek, licking the tears away.

"You're doing so well though, Scott," Deucalion says, his last two tentacles moving at last. "You feel so good, and you're handling this so well." One tentacle pushed into Scott's ass, joining the other one, and the last tentacle stifled Scott's scream as it forced between Scott's lips. Scott whimpered against it and Deucalion is rock hard now, grinding against Scott. "You're perfect," he said as he kissed the edge of Scott's mouth, both tentacles inside Scott massaging his prostate. Slowly the tentacle keeping Scott from coming unwound and slid off and Scott sobbed, bucking forward with a gratitude that had Deucalion fighting his own orgasm. "And," Deucalion said as he released Scott's arms, kissing down Scott's neck, kissing Scott's chest, kissing every inch of Scott he can reach without moving. "The worst is almost over."

With a quick movement his four free tentacles begin to slide up Scott's cock from the base, one after the other in a constant movement. Scott sobbed, the sound muffled by the tentacle within his mouth, coming against Deucalion. Deucalion pulled the tentacles away and let Scott slump on the ground, whimpering and twitching as the pleasure surged through him.

"I did warn you, Scott," Deucalion said as he disengaged the brake and pressed the button for the penthouse. "You caught me on a bad day. But, I think you may have made this a good day, Scott." Four tentacles lifted Scott, who thrashed against them, head swiveling. "I think we can both agree there's no point in protesting any longer."

Scott made a week sound and Deucalion kissed him, cupping Scott's ass and pulling them close. "I think we agree that you're mine," Deucalion breathed as the doors slid open and Deucalion carried Scott to his bedroom, laid Scott on the bed and clambered atop him, kissing and nuzzling and touching as he pleased while Scott whimpered, head tucked into Deucalion's shoulder.


End file.
